Missing You
by Ruler.of.the.Forgotten
Summary: Orihime thinks about her lost love. When he returns she is filled with more joy than she can believe. AU


**Ruler: Konichiwa~! I hope everyone likes my one-shot. I know it may seem silly but if I didn't write this I felt like I wouldn't get any work done. -.-' Now for Grimmgow to give the disclaimer.**

**Grimmgow: I don't see why I have to do this but Ruler doesn't own anything except the plot and the baby(s).**

**Ruler: Thank you Grimmgow. Now on with the story! ^.^**

"Orihime, are you ok?" Uryuu asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes! Why would you ask such a silly question?" Orihime answered with a smile.

"You have tears streaming down your face…"

"Oh! I'm sorry to have you worry. I bet it's just because of some allergies," was her quick reply as she whipped away her tears.

"Whatever you say…" Uryuu said walking away from her up the drive to his house.

Orihime sighed at his retreating back. She had been thinking of him again. She really didn't know why she always cried when she remembered their last conversation before he walked out of her life.

"_I'm going away," he said casually as they watched TV in her little apartment._

"_Where are you going?" she asked simply._

"_I don't know yet, but when I get there I will not return for a very long time."_

"_So? We can always talk to each other at any time right? We both have cell phones and we can just talk over the phone if you go somewhere far away."_

"_I don't think we should be together anymore. I'm going to be away for a long time. I don't want to hold you back if you fall in love with someone else while I'm away."_

"_But I can't love anyone but you!" Orihime said giving him a tight hug._

"_I'm sorry Orihime but I have already made up my mind. I'm going now. Good night," he said standing and leaving her with one last kiss._

That had been five years ago.

She had dated other men. She tried to forget him but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She still remembered how he would always be able to tell what she was thinking, even if she hadn't said a word. How he was always so gentile with her, afraid if he made one small error she would shatter into a million pieces. She also remembered how he could make her smile just by being around her.

"Orihime?" his voice rang out, calm and strong, yet also distant, like he was.

It amazed her how she could still remember the sound after so many years apart.

"Orihime."

It sounded closer now.

She turned around to see him standing not too far away. She smiled so brightly, it threatened to split her face in half. She ran straight for the man, tears of joy falling down her cheeks.

"Ulquiorra!" she yelled running up and giving him a hug.

"I'm happy to see you still have so much energy," he replied wrapping his arms around her.

"Where were you?"

"I was away."

"Did it have to do with the Espada?" Orihime asked putting her face into the crook of his neck.

"I'll never have to hear from them again," Ulquiorra said simply, resting his chin on top Orihime's head.

They just stood like that for some time. Not saying a word, just holding each other as if they let go the world would end.

"Orihime, will you still accept me?" Ulquiorra asked, afraid that she would say no to him.

"Of course. I love you, Ulquiorra," she said giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, 'Hime," he said kissing her with all the love and longing he had from the time they were apart.

"Mamma, Akemi hungry," a little girl with brilliant green eyes and striking orange hair said tugging on the hem of Orihime's house dress.

"Ok! I'll go make Akemi, Daddy and me a snack! Does Akemi want to help?" Orihime asked picking up her daughter.

"Akemi help!" she squealed with joy.

"Orihime, don't you take one more step towards that kitchen. I'll make the snack. And please stop teaching Akemi to talk in third-person," Ulquiorra said walking in from around the corner.

"Why can't I make it? And talking in third person is cute," Orihime said picking up Akemi.

"Because I don't want you poisoning us or the baby," he said gesturing to her growing stomach.

"I think what I make is perfectly healthy and safe. Besides Akemi and Mama like what Mama makes. Right Akemi?" she asked tickling her under the chin.

"Akemi like! Akemi like!"

"Too bad, I'm making the snack and that is final," he said stepping into the kitchen and started to cook.

"You're no fair, Ulquiorra. As soon as I get pregnant you never let me cook again. I'm not that bad," Orihime said crossly.

"It's only because I love you," he said stepping away from the stove for a second. He gave Orihime a kiss on the lips, Akemi on the forehead and a kiss on Orihime's large stomach.

"And we love you too. Right Akemi?" Orihime asked kissing Ulquiorra.

"Love Daddy! Love Daddy!" Akemi squealed reaching her arms out for Ulquiorra to grab her.

He took her from Orihime and tickled her under the chin again, earning a happy squeal.

**Ruler: So yea. It was a nice thing to get this out of my head. I think it's really sweet and cute and hope you think so too. I'll get back to writing my other story now. If you haven't seen it yet it's "Konaha Private Academy". It's a GaaHina fic so if you don't like the pairing and you won't like me making Naruto evil, don't read it. Also please be harsh if you see something wrong in my fics. That is all, goodbyes. Grimmgow you say bye too.**

**Grimmgow: Why should I?**

**Ruler: Because it's nice that they took the time to read my one-shot. Now say "Thank you" and "Good bye". If you don't, no more sweets.**

**Grimmgow: Fine. Arigato. Sayonara.**


End file.
